Get It Right
by elitemassacre6
Summary: It's March, and Puck's having a party.  Rachel and Quinn have a conversation about their futures in New York, far away from Lima, Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

Get It Right

By: Elitemassacre6

Glee

Faberry (oh yea)

Rated- T

Summary: Rachel and Quinn get to talking about their futures in New York. Rachel is tired of hiding behind

A/N:I meant to write something completely different, so there will likely be another Faberry fic coming up if i can get it out. This fic is inspired by "Until We Bleed" by Kleerup with Lykke Li had the song on repeat for days.

*****(leggo)*****

"You were right you know...partially."

"What - Rachel." Realization dawned on her features.

Rachel Berry said nothing, instead setting down her empty glass of what was formally some Puck - invented concoction, setting her eyes back to Quinn's.

"Right about what?"

"What you said about you, Finn, and I before regionals last year. I've recieved a letter from Juliard. I'm going to New York."

"Oh. Look Rachel, I already apologized about that. But know what you mean. And I don't care about Finn."

A smiled graced the singer's features before she spoke. "I know."

"Then what did you mean? Partially right?" Quinn asked, delicate brow raised above her left eye. She set her own drink aside.

"Only that I heard you were accepted by Columbia. Is that true?"

The wide, luminous smile that dominated her facial features made it all but impossible for Quinn not to smile; so she did, allowing the joy to reach her eyes. She wasn't particularly sure why Rachel was so interested in her future, or why she'd even brought up the conversation they'd had last year. But after all of that, she supposed there was no harm in talking to Rachel about their dual futures in the city, far away from Lima, Ohio.

"Yes. I was accepted."

"Oh! How wonderful! Have you decided to attend as of yet? And have you decided what to study, and what to do for boarding? Or -"

Quinn found herself utterly amused and laughed out loud as proof of it. But she had to cut the overzealous girl off.

"God, Rachel...calm down. Ask me one question at a time, and I'll try to answer it okay?"

Rachel slowly let a playful frown appear on pouty lips before nodding and smiling again.

"Ok. I believe I can do that. So have you decided to attend Columbia, Quinn?"

Quinn brushed blonde locks behind her ear and nodded affirmatively.

"So have you decided what to study?"

"I was thinking about studying something really creative. Like art history, or...architecture, or..." She cut herself off. The last thing she needed was Rachel Berry laughing at her about something as silly as what she almost said.

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together over coffee eyes as she tilted her head to the right a bit. "Or what?"

"Or nothing. Art history...or architechture. Though those are just maybes"

"You were going to say something else. Just tell me, Quinn. I'm genuinely curious." They were sitting at Noah's bar now, drinking nothing, and Rachel placed her hand slowly on top of Quinn's to encourage her to speak.

The blonde in question flicked her right eye over to the small, soft, hand on top of her own. She wasn't really sure, knowing what she did now, why she had ever called Rachel manhands.

"I was...maybe interested...in majoring in drama." Quinn bit her bottom lip as she finished speaking.

Rachel tore her gaze away for a second, closing her eyes and thinking of what to say before she looked back, slightly pensive, before speaking.

"If you are truly interested in drama, Julliard would be a better school selection. More than 80 percent of Juilliard's drama alumni actively work in theater, film, and television."

"You totally read that off of the Julliard website or something, didn't you?"

Rachel nodded, smiling again, though it had yet to reach her eyes, Quinn noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess, I was a little worried at how stupid you'd think I was for suggesting that you'd ever want to go to school with me again."

"Rachel..."

The brunette spoke not a word, head down.

Quinn placed her slim hand on said girl's chin and lifted slowly, their eye's connecting quickly.

"I'll only be 15 minutes away at Columbia, okay? You won't be alone there, have to start all over."

Quinn wasn't sure when this conversation had turned from talking about school in New York to what it was now, but she didn't fight it when Rachel placed her small hand over hers on the brunette's chin, moving it up to cup the soft blush of her cheek.

"12. If you drive."

"Rachel..." she didn't want to tell the girl that no one drove in Manhattan.

"What is this about?" she flicked her eyes to her hand and Rachel's, still cupping the latter's cheek.

"I...I don't want to talk about it here. Take me home?"

"Yea. Let me go tell San and Britt we're going." She stood to go, but Rachel still hadn't let go of her hand. So she pulled both hands down slowly, linking her's with Rachel's and walking up to Santana and Brittany.

"Hey, guys, I'm going, okay? I'm gonna drive Rachel home."

Santana dislodged her face from B's to talk. "You're not drunk right?"

"No."

"Ok. Bye." Santana watched for a second as they walked away, reminding herself to ask Quinn about the hand holding the next day.

*****(leggo)*****

Quinn watched quietly as Rachel unlocked her front door. This was all becoming a bit strange. Rachel had held Quinn's hand almost the whole way to her house, waiting with her palm up when Quinn had to put the car in drive, park, or reverse, and get out of the car. If she was honest, it was nice to hold a hand that wasn't clammy and caloused, but soft and slim.

Rachel locked the door behind them, putting her keys on the ring and pulled Quinn behind her, and the blonde didn't resist ,following her up to her room and onto the brunette's bed; both of them with their legs tugged under them.

Finally, her patience nearly burned away, Quinn asked her again.

"What is this about, hm?"

Rachel layed back against her pillows, sitting straight up, and pulling Quinn to sit right next to her, their hands held intertwined between them.

"I finally realized something. After all this time, Quinn. Why I kept being so stupid. Chasing after Finn, kissing Noah, going out with Sam last summer...I-"

"You wen't out with Sam?"

"Yes."

"Ooookay."

"I know. My point is. I dated all of them and Jesse, and even Blaine, once. None of them made me happy. And I thought, after Sam...If i'd just stop ignoring myself, and think about it, that maybe I'd figure out what was wrong with me..."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand in her's. "There's nothing wrong with you, Rachel. You're beautiful. You just need to find the right g-"

"Girl Quinn. The right girl." Rachel pulled away her hand, going back to sit indian style in front of Quinn, a few feet away on her bed. She tried to control herself as she watched emotions flying through the blonde's eyes.

The right guy. That was what Quinn was saying. Before Rachel had interrupted her. Dropped a bomb of information on her. But she atleast knew why Rachel had dragged her all the way to her house. But why did Rachel come up to her that night. Why did the diminuative girl hold her hand all night? Why was she looking at her like that. Okay. She was waiting for Quinn to put 2 + 2 together. Figure it out. Figure out that Rachel liked girls. Rachel was gay. Ok. Rachel liked girls...

"You...you like me. You like me?" First Finn, then Puck, then Sam. Quinn wasn't really sure how she hadn't seen it coming before.

"Stop looking at me like that Rachel. I'm not going to freak out, ok?"

But what _was_ she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Get It Right

By: Elitemassacre6

Glee

Faberry (oh yea)

Rated- T

Summary: Rachel's just dropped a info-bomb on Quinn. And said girl has to figure out how to handle it all.

A/N: Glad to see so many people track the fic.

Quinn breathed deeply as she thought about it. She wasn't disgusted or anything. She was becoming very accustomed to the idea of people being gay, what with San and Britt, Karofsky, Kurt, Blaine, and maybe even Sam if her gaydar was anything close to accurate. And of course she thought Rachel was beautiful, even sexy when she wanted to be, which wasn't often. Quinn liked Rachel, she really did, but she wasn't sure it was what Rachel felt for her. So she decided to take the time to think about it. Maybe she should take some time to hang out with Rachel.

"Are you sure you aren't freaking out? You haven't said a word in like five minutes."

Quinn shook herself out of her head. "No, it's ok. I was just thinking about it. I like you Rachel, and i'm glad we've gotten closer since last year, but I don't think it's the same thing you're feeling. I was thinking that we should hang out some more so I could figure out exactly how I feel, but I don't want to hurt you...or string you along.

"No, I understand Quinn. And I agree we should hang out a bit more. You've made it clear that you're not sure what you feel, so you won't be stringing me along." A true smile appeared over full lips.

"I guess I should be going. It's pretty late." Quinn yawned.

"You're right. It's almost 2. So what do you think, coffee, or lunch tomorrow?"

Quinn laughed." I was thinking movies or dinner. Lunch and coffee is restricted to the friend zone."

Rachel mirrored the blonde's laugh. "You're right. Ok. Dinner and a movie it is."

"It's a date. I'll call you." Quinn stood and walked over the still sitting Rachel, hugging her and planting a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving her room and then the house.

Rachel squeeled once she heard her front door shut and the security system say door locked. "A date? She said date!"

*****leggo*****

Quinn looked over at Rachel with a amused and annoyed look on her face.

"I just don't understand Quinn. Why don't they fight together? The X men would be so much more amazing with Hal on their team."

Quinn sighed loudly. "I love you Rachel, I really do. But I don't think I can explain this to you anymore. The X men, Spiderman, Hulk, Wolverine, Deadpool, etc...the are all in the Marvel universe. Ok? And the green lanterns, superman, the martian, red arrow, Wonderwoman, batman, etc...are all in the DC Universe. They don't mix. EVER."

Quinn finally stopped flailing her arms around aimlessly and looked over at a frozen Rachel. "Rach?"

The blonde watched as Rachel extended a single, elegant arm in her direction, her eyes wide. "Rachel?"

"You said...that you love me." Rachel pointed between the two, speaking again before Quinn could get a word out. "You said 'I love you Rachel, I really do.' Ha!"

The aformentioned blonde rolled her eyes. "Yea."

Rachel's eyes softened as she stared into Quinn's. "Yea?"

"Yep. I love you. Really."

The diminutive brunette placed her right hand over her heart, feeling it beat. "But I thought you said that you weren't sure what you felt."

"We've spent almost everyday of the last four months together, Rach. It's May. Remember? We're graduating in a week."

She rolled her eyes and gently leaned over into Quinn, jokingly stabbing her with her shoulder. "I know that, Quinn. Time flies, as they say. I was just having so much fun, not worrying about anything. You've made me really happy. I still don't understand the difference between DC and Marvel."

Quinn decided not to roll her eyes and instead leaned over and gently kissed Rachel's temple. "Alright then. Let's do this. You pick two movies; one DC and one Marvel. We'll watch them both, and I'll let you try to figure out what makes them different fundamentally."

"Ok. Watchmen...and Xmen Origins Wolverine."

"Good choices." Quinn reached over the the large stack of superhero movies that she'd bought for Rachel and pulled out the two aformentioned choices and went to snuggle up to the brunette.

Brows tight and a frown on her lips, Rachel spoke. "You're nothing like him."

"Wha-"

"Wolverine. You never were. You were more like Mystique, really."

"Oh really? And you?"

"Kitty Pryde."

"Because of the name?"

"Haha, i know i'm prideful. It's my biggest flaw. But also because of her ability to just walk out of situations. she could probably avoid many many slushies."

"That's not how you should pick. You have to really really think about it. Tell you what. I'll think of it. Ask me graduation night."

"Are we hanging out graduation night?"

"Maybe. But don't ask me about it. It's a surprise." she grinned.

One delicate eyebrow up, Rachel nodded. "Ok."

Both girls looked up and to the left as the shorter Mr. Berry walked in, a full smile on his face.

"Hi girls."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Mr. Berry."

"Can I speak to you Quinn?"

A shocked look on her face, Quinn stood and followed Hiram out of the room.

"No, stay there Rachel." Hiram called from around the corner, forcing his daughter to sit back down.

"Do you have her bag packed?"

"Yes. I went and bought everything new. She'll love it."

"Ok. I have all the tickets and the dresses. We're good. I'm so excited, Mr. Berry."

"You should be Quinn. You're doing an amazing thing for her. Thank you."

The blonde shook her head. "She deserves it, and so do you, frankly. I know I've apologized, but it's important that you know that I love your daughter."

"We know. Anyway, thanks for sending us away too. We definately need a vacation."

"It's nothing."

Quinn walks back to Rachel who has a bowl of vegan ice cream in a bowl with two spoons in her hands. She sits down and snuggles into the brunette, pressing play on Watchmen and grabbing her spoon. She loves these nights, when she and Rachel just sit and watch tv or movies, sharing ice cream and space.

Everything is was just right.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Rachel asked, bumping her shoulder in to Quinn's who was standing to her right. Her voice was light and she was bouncing and spinning around in excitement.

"I knew I should have blindfolded you."

"Probably. You should know I'm highly perceptive and intelligent."

"Yea...I know." Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel had noticed the sign above the car when her Dad's had dropped the two of them off at the airport.

"Are you going to tell me?" Rachel asked once again as the two girls stepped off of a moving walkway.

"Your dad's said I should blindfold you..." Quinn mumbled under her breath, checking the boarding passes as she continued to walk. The blonde stopped as she came to their gate, dragging Rachel behind her. When the taller of the two took a seat in the area of the gate, Rachel shrieked loudly.

"We're going to London? London, England?"

" Well I'm not taking you to London, Michigan, Rachel."

Quinn found herself part of a crushing hug administered by the brunette before her. She grinned as she held Rachel to her, her eyes closed. Although she'd smelled it before, it still felt good to breath in the scent of Rachel's Cranberry shampoo. After a good five minutes, Quinn pulled back, a bit surprised that she'd been the one to break the contact.

"You okay, Rach?" She gently fixed Rachel's contact mussed hair as she spoke.

"I'm beyond okay. I'm so happy Quinn. I didn't think I'd be able to go to Europe until I was already a broadway star. And here I am on my way, and I haven't even started school yet."

She had such an honest look on her face that Quinn had trouble containing the laugh bubbling up from her heart. Unable to contain it, the lilting sound filled Rachel's ears and lifted above and away from them.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, an indignant look on her face.

"You. You're hilarious. But I love it. Don't ever change, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay Quinn."

The blonde looked down at her watch and at the gate desk. They had a few minutes before the plane would board. "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten since before graduation. I have a few soy joys in my bag."

"Not really, why? Are you?"

"No. But if you get hungry later, I made sure they had vegan options for the food on the plane."

"I didn't know they did that."

"Yea, we're in first class, so they do vegan, vegetarian, kosher and everything. Oh...and I brought my macbook, and the ipad, They both have breakfast at tiffany's, funny girl, and chicago on them." Quinn smiled. She'd come prepared.

Rachel looked the taller girl in the eye, a serious look on her face. How had her bags been packed, plans made for the drive to the airport, everything?

"You did all of this for me? I don't understand...-"

Quinn very gently placed her palms on Rachel's cheeks, looking her dead in the eye, sincerity in her eyes.

"I would do anything for you Rachel Berry. Anything. Understand? "

Rachel nodded, closed her eyes for a beat, and opened them again. It was still Quinn standing there. She wasn't sure why she had ever in her life not thought it would be Quinn standing before her saying those things. But she was sure now.

Before she could say or do anything, Rachel heard the desk clerk speak.

"All first class passengers may now board the plain."

*****leggo*****

"I really love it here Quinn. I can't believe they let us drink. Can you beleive they have vegan wines? That's amazing..."

Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel by the hand from the black London cab towards the from doors of their gorgeous hotel at Westminster Bridge.

"Is this our hotel Quinn? Oh my god. This is beautiful."

"Yea, it's ours for the next week."

Quinn smiled at the desk clerk as she handed over the room keys. She pulled Rachel with her as she got in the elevator and hit the button for 11.

Holding a drunk Rachel up on her shoulder, Quinn stuck the card key in the door at room 1104. She pushed the door open and flicked the lights on, still holding a babbling Rachel up as she walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Quinn?"

The blonde sat the brunette down on the couch and sat down next to her, breathing deep and relaxing.

"Yea, Rach?"

Suddenly quite a bit more sober, Rachel fell back into herself. She gazed around the room; their luggage on the floor by the door, the large livingroom they were sitting in and the large veranda to their left out a pair of french doors.

"Why did you do all of this?"

Quinn smiled an easy, ungarded smile. One she had come to reserve for four people, one of them sitting next to her.

"I did it for you."

An ear to ear smile spread cross Rachel's face. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn walked over to their bags, pulling pajamas out of one of Rachel's. She placed them in the girls hand before sitting back down next to her.

"Don't thank me. It's only day one. You should sleep though, Rachel. It's pretty late."

"Right. Goodnight Quinn." She stood and looked around, trying to find which way to go to find the bedroom. Biting softly on her lip, she turned to Quinn who pointed her in the right direction. Leaning down on now steady feet, Rachel placed a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek before walking towards their bedroom.

Feeling a bit giddy, Quinn smiled bright and leaned back into the couch, putting her feet up on an ottoman and resigning herself to british television. She couldn't wait to see Rachel with that smile on her face in her dress tomorrow.

*****leggo*****

Rachel awoke to the sound of Quinn singing "Lucky" in the massive shower in their master bath. She stretched her arms up high and her legs long and got up out of bed to find dark blue skinny jeans and a white halter top, shoes, jewelry, shades, a handbag, and appropriate underwear on her left layed out neatly on the bed. Stretching as she stood, the brunette walked around to the ensemble and sat down beside it, picking up a turquiose Tiffany & Co bag. She tried to regulate her breathing as she reached inside and pulled out a long turqoise box. Rachel closed her eyes tight, opened the box, and then her eyes. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as she inhaled quickly. There in the box sat a beautiful butterfly pendant. It was silver on the outside and the inside were intricate rose gold designs. She reached down to touch it, then her hand shot back up to her mouth.

"Do you like it, Rach?"

Rachel turned to see Quinn leaning against the wall; wearing a white leather biker jacket with fat straps across the center, a black wife beater underneath and jeans.. Her hair, now just past her shoulders, was straight. A pair of black feather earrings hung from her ears, and a pair of black ray bans hung from her belt loop. Rachel's fingers, which had been stroking over the butterfly flew back to cover her mouth.

"Too much beautiful for one day, Quinn." she whispered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"I love it, Quinn. I love it. Thank you so much." The Rachel Berry smile stretched out over her face.

"I'm glad. Go hop in the shower, we've got a lot to do today."

"Gotcha."

*****leggo*****

Quinn took in the brunette's appearance as she walked over to the jewelry box and handed it to Quinn.

"Will you fasten it on for me?"

She nodded and removed the necklace and pendant from the box before brushing her hand painfully slow around the back of Rachel's neck as she pushed her hair to the side. Unclasping the link, she let her hands glide over the collarbone and throat of the girl before her as she brought the chain back to fix it back together. Quinn turned Rachel around in her arms, touching the nape of her neck as she adjusted the brunettes hair and jewelry as she stepped back to look, hands barely holding onto the diminutive brunette's forearms.

"You look beautiful, Rachel. Even more so than usual."

"Thank you."

"Hungry?

She nodded, a bit of a grin on her face. "Yea. Yea, I am. Let's go."

They walked down to the lobby and into a restaurant; both ordered fruit bowls and breakfast tea and Rachel decided they should sit outside and eat. She marveled at the bridge and the eye as she swallowed a blueberry.

"So what do we have to do today?"

"When you're done eating I figured we could check out the city a bit. No red tour buses. But I figured we could rent a bike. I know you don't know how to drive one, so I went and got my license a few months ago. "

"I'm so excited. Oh, hey, can we ride the Eye tonight?"

"Not so fast. We've got very important plans tonight, but we can go the day after tomorrow."

"What do we have to do two nights in a row?" Her eyebrows burrowed down together and Quinn couldn't stop the bit of a laugh that fell from her lips.

"Let me worry about it, but I promise you, you'll love it."

"Okay. Let's go get our bike, daredevil."

*****leggo*****

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaa" Rachel yelled out loud and raised her hands high as she flew through London streets on the back of a Harley.

"Rachel! Be careful, hold on to me!"

"Ok, ok. But it's so much fun!."

Quinn laughed as she pulled the bike to a slow stop, pulling over to park them in front of a playground. They both hopped off and Quinn pulled off she and Rachel's helmets, fixing both their hair. She grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her towards the swings, sitting her down on one before pushing her up and away.

"Whooooooooooh!"

"Maybe I should've taken you to a theme park, Rachel."

Quinn caught her as she slowed down, knowing she'd refused to muss up new shoes.

"Maybe. Will you buy a Harley when we get to New York so you can rush over to see me?" Rachel smiled wholly, grinning as Quinn pushed her up into the sky again.

"I'll think about it if you promise to hold me tight while we ride."

"I'm not gonna fall off of a bike, Quinn. I'm quite graceful."

Quinn nodded, slowing Rachel down again and pulling her and her swing close to wisper in her ear.

"Maybe... I'm not worried about you falling off." she pushed her high again and watched Rachel as she swung up to the top of the swing's arc. When the brunette came back down, she pushed her again before hopping on the swing next to her, pumping her legs and reaching the singer's height and rythm.

"It's this how it'll always be, Quinn?"

Quinn slowed to a stop as Rachel did, turning to her right to gaze into coffee colored orbs. She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"It is."

"Don't you think you'll get...tired of pushing me to the top. I'f you're always pushing me to be my best, who'll push you, Quinn?" Rachel asked, stark white teeth biting into a mocha lip.

"You will. That's how this works; this exaggeration of a friendship we've built together. We push eachother to be better, to be our best."

Rachel hopped off her swing and started walking back towards the bike, pulling Quinn with her. She pulled her helmet on and gingerly pushed Quinn's on as well before getting onto the back of the back of the bike and waiting for Quinn.

"Where are we going, Rach?"

"The Gate."

Quinn hopped on the bike, started it up, and closed her eyes as Rachel layed her head on her shoulder and held her tightly, nimble fingers splayed under her shirt and across her toned stomach.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, Quinn."

The blonde started the bike, and they went off towards The Gate for won-ton and pumpkin laksa, ice cream, and tea.

*****leggo*****

"Are you sure you're tired Luce? I can stay awake and do whatever you planned."

Rachel smiled as Quinn rolled off the hammock onto the wooden veranda deck, laughing raucusly.

"Luce? Haha. I guess I am Luce."

"Well you can't be Rachel. There's only one Rachel Berry.

"Yea, you're right. Luce it is; And this is what I planned. Until 6."

"What happens at 6?"

"Nothing important. We just get dressed to go out at seven."

"What happens at seven?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

With a slow smile, Rachel turned over spooned into Quinn's side. Layed her head softy on the blonde's left shoulder, and shut her eyes.

"Okay. Set your phone and mine for the alarm so we'll wake up on time for sure." her words and lips brushed over the taller one's neck, and she pressed a kiss there before nodding off.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful." Quinn said as she closed her eyes, starting to nod off herself to the feeling of the brunettes lips moving on her neck as she breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long have you been awake?" Rachel asked as she stared into hazel eye, a soft smile shining in them.

" Since five."

"You've been laying here since five?"

"Not exactly. You ready to get up?"

Rachel pressed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips before standing up out of the hammock. She pulled the blonde with her towards their bedroom, stopping when she saw everything layed out on their shared bed.

"No..."

Quinn closed the distance between them, hugging the brunette from the back.

"Yes."

"Ok, get dressed. Your hair is perfect as always, so don't worry about that. Open that Tiffany bag after you get dressed." She pressed a kiss to the side of Rachel's neck and let her go, took a few steps back, and started pulling off clothes, grinning as she went.

"What...ugh...what are you doing Quinn. I'm standing right here." She gasped as a lacy black bra fell to the floor and the blonde reached down and undid her belt, reaching for her button.

"I know you are. Which is a problem. You should be getting dressed. It's already 6:30. The driver is expecting us in 15." She undid her button and stepped out of her pants; pulling down her black lace panties and reaching for the black thong on the bed and slipping it on. Slowy, she reached for her strapless black dress and slipped it over her head. She reached for her strappy heels and pulled those on, watching as Rachel finally started shedding clothing and putting it on.

"You look beautiful, Luce." Rachel pulled her black, knitty dress over her head and reached for her gold shoes. Quinn had put in wavy looking earings, a bracelet, and necklace. Her hair was full and flippy and beautiful.

The blonde stood up and reached into the Tiffany & Co bag and pulled out three boxes, handing the first, square shapded one to Rachel. When she opened it, her eyes fell on breautiful gold mesh earings and she grinned.

"This is becoming too much Quinn. I can't let you spend this money on me. It's not enough."

"The earings are from your dads. I just went and bought the bracelet and pendant. Graduation presents." She said as she took in the appearance of Rachel with ensemble fully assembled.

"Let me guess. You told them about the earings?"

"I...may have. The point is, you look beautiful." She looked down at her phone.

"I know, time to go. Let's do that." Rachel leaned down and picked up her clutch with her left hand, grabbing Quinn's with her other.

*****Leggo*****

Love never dies. Quinn had taken her to see Love never dies! Rachel smiles infinately bright over her wine, which she sips, then sets down to eat a forkful of vegan rasberry cheesecake. They're back at Manna for the vegan wines, atmosphere, and delicious food.

"Luce."

"Yes?"

"We were early. Half an hour early" She grins when she says it, a eyebrow high above a coffee hued eye.

"True. But we barely got to the car on time."

"Very true."

"Oh. I meant to tell you, I've been thinking about the Marvel thing. And i have it narrowed down. Angel, or Dazzler."

"Two very appropriate characters, Luce. Why those two?"

"Angel because you fly so high above us all. Dazzler because you're a star, and you hypnotize people with your voice. But if you talk too much people turn to vegetables!" She laughed loudly, opening her mouth as a rasberry came flying towards her and into her mouth.

"You're alot like these too. So sweet, and just a little bit sour. And you're a Berry."

"Well I think I like Angel. Quite eloquent."

"Angel it is, raspberry. Angel it is."

"I love you." she spoke ernestly.

"I know, Rach. I love you. Now, let's retreat to the hammock." She said as she stood, dropped five 20 pound notes on the table and pulled Rachel to her and kissed her lips softly.

Rachel put a hand on Quinn cheek before breaking the kiss. "Yes. More Hammock."

They walked out of the Restaurant and got into the back of the Bentley that had pulled in front.

"Home, James." Rachel said.

"Yes, Ms. Berry. 5 minutes."

*****leggo*****

Rachel stepped out of the car as James pulled open the door and pulled a blonde behind her. Said blonde gently placed several bills into the Drivers hand and watched as her girl spoke.

"Thank you very much, James. I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:15."

"Goodnight, Ms. Berry."

Quinn smiled as the 60 plus year old man walked around and got back into the car. Maybe it was too much. It seemed to be going to Rachel's head.

They were in the hammock in pjs in 10 minutes, watching the city layed out infront of them.

"He didn't deny it, Luce. What are we going to see tomorrow? Chicago? Les Miz?" she inhaled sharply. "Wicked. Ok. You're taking me to see Wicked. I know you Quinn Fabray. I know how you feel about me. And-"

The blonde shut up the brunette with a kiss, a soft tongue in her mouth. She straddle the smaller's hips as she kissed her, release a breathy moan as Rachel accidently set her knee straight up and brushed against her. She slowly broke the kiss and locked her dark eyes on those before her.

"How do I feel about you?" she pulled her head back as Rachel tried to close the distance and kiss her again.

"You're in love with me. So...say it." She raised her knee up again, watching hazel eyes darken again as she brushed against the blonde again.

The words fell out as a moan. "I'm in love with you."

Rachel connected their lips and tongues again, she was still enjoying the moans falling into her neck as a result of her knee.

"Ahhh...bed...Rachel...bed."

The two of them made their way to the door that led from the veranda directly to their room and pushed it open, falling into their bed. A pair of lips belonging to a blonde found their way to the pulse point of the brunette, sucking, nipping with bright white teeth, licking, then sucking again. Her hands splayed out over tight, tan, abs and up the other's back. She pulled her shirt off slipped out of her shirt and shorts, soon standing in nothing.

"Quinn...I never-"

"I know. I know, me either. We'll figure it out together. And if we can't, we'll sleep. Is that okay?"

Rachel slipped out of her last peice of clothing and nodded, pulling the blonde to her again falling back onto the bed. She pressed a kiss to her lips before wispering in her ear.

"I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray. So yea, that's okay."

*****leggo*****

Quinn awoke to bright brown eyes surrounded by tan skin, a hand in her hair and a kiss on her lips. She sat up, seeing Rachel fully dressed and holding out clothes for her. Skinny jeans, converses, a yellow victorian peasant blouse, and a messenger bag.

"Will you put that down and get into bed with me, Raspberry?"

"But lunch. I'm so hungry, Quinn." She put the clothes down and sat at the blondes feet, touching her stomach for emphasis.

Quinn rolled over, grabbed the phone and pressed a button.

"Can I get the vegan burger and fries, and the vegan pasta with garlic bread please? Yea...okay...no..with spinach. Ok." she hung up the phone and smiled.

"One vegan burger and vegan sweet potatoe fries on it's way. 15 minutes, Rach. And yes, i'll get in the shower." After a quick kiss to to Rachel's temple, Quinn grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

15 minutes later on the dot, there was a knock on the door and Quinn went and came back with food.

"Your burger and fries." she handed over a silver tray and opened her own, grabbing a fork and digging into the pesto and radiatore before her.

"How'd you know what I wanted, Luce?"

"Something about heavy workouts always makes you crave burgers and fries." She said with a flirty smile.

"That's very true. I'm going to make sure you order pasta again tomorrow, Quinn."

A/N: Sorry guys. Thinking this may be the last chapter for this one. I'm having trouble writing it now. Maybe I'll think of doing a epilogue or something to make it seem complete.


End file.
